


Aim For the Bottom! Brainbuster

by Mokujo



Category: Top o Nerae! Gunbuster
Genre: Brainwashing, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Other, smut warning, sorry - Freeform, stepfordization, this ignores diebuster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokujo/pseuds/Mokujo
Summary: Humanity has progressed to a shining Stepford utopia in Noriko and Kazumi's absence! The girls just need a little help fitting in.
Kudos: 8





	Aim For the Bottom! Brainbuster

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you're reading this!
> 
> This is the first smut I've written in at least 5 years. And, admittedly, it is rather short and a little short on details for my liking. But if I kept working on it, it would never come out. And I definitely think it's enough for some people to get enjoyment out of. This is kind of a bonus to post with a story I wrote specifically to post on here.
> 
> Thanks for your attention!

Twelve-thousand whole years had passed on Earth. As the pale blue dot emerged, Noriko and Kazumi anxiously awaited whatever was in store. Did they still have a place in this new world? 

Their worries were put at ease when the planet lit up with a brilliant 'WELCOME' sign, and futuristic ships arrived to escort them to the surface. 

The girls stepped out on the landing pad to the cheers of thousands. Earth was almost unrecognizable. The pad was hundreds of feet off the ground, hanging from the edge of a giant bulbous building. To Noriko, it looked like an old American vision of the future. 

A team of handsomely dressed men escorted them inside for a debriefing, and a formal introduction to the new world. 

They were given glasses of sparkling water and sat in chairs opposite a large view screen. As the screen came to life, it displayed peaceful panoramic views of the Earth. Soothing orchestral music piped into the room. 

Kazumi let her eyes dance across the rolling hills and grassy plains before her. It felt so good to relax after such a stressful course of events, and the atmosphere sure made it easy. Something seemed wrong with the display, though, when the edges of it started to blur. 

Noriko was growing bored, but the presentation finally started proper. 

"The 140th century has seen many of mankind's dreams come true," a man's deep voice began, "Visions from the past have finally been realized. Many, many, systems and ideologies have come and gone. But, as it turns out, the answer was there all along..."  
The man droned on. But the chairs were so comfortable, and that opening really made Noriko sleepy. She'd have to take a nap later... 

Straps emerged from the bottom of the, gingerly snaking around the girls' ankles and wrists. Their senses were dulled enough that they hadn't noticed. 

"...There were always undeniable differences between men and the fairer sex. And for generations we denied this core truth. But, it is the cornerstone of our new society." 

Images of domestic life flashed on screen. Women in hoop skirts and big, puffy, petticoats doted on sharp dressed men that towered over them. 

'Is this a joke?' Kazumi giggled, feeling light and distant. 

"Men provide, and women are their grateful housekeepers..." 

Words, so quick they could barely be seen, flashed on the screen. 

Weak, accompanied by the sight of a made-up woman falling exhaustedly into the arms of a man. 

Submissive, with a barefoot woman sporting a big pregnant belly. 

Docile, a naughty wife bent over her husband's leg being spanked. 

"W-Wait... What?" Noriko stirred. 

"A woman's place is truly the home," the video continued. 

Noriko fought hard, alongside some of the strongest women in the world, to secure a future for mankind. Was she supposed to accept this? It was just a video, after all. She darted her eyes away, over at Kazumi. 

Kazumi's body was heavy. She was limp against the embrace of her chair, eyes glassy and a thin strand of drool hanging from her lips. 

Something was wrong! Noriko slammed her eyes shut and started to yell for her partner. 

"Snap out of it, Onee-san!" She shouted, before an attendant stepped from behind and gagged her. 

"Mmmfff! Nnnnnnnn!" She struggled against the gag. 

Another strap came around her forehead, holding her head in place. Defiantly Noriko kept her eyes shut, still screaming into her gag.

Two arms came out of the chair and splayed claws. Her eyes were forced open, at the screen that no longer hid it's intentions. A giant pink spiral was overlaid on the video and the audio had grown more esoteric and industrial-sounding. 

"Lose yourself, in the warm embrace of patriarchy." 

Lazily, Kazumi nodded. 

A needle poked Noriko's exposed thighs, and the world slowed. Tears fell from her amber eyes. 

\----- 

Hours later, the two women emerged from the most prestigious Women's Education Center on Earth. Noriko sported a cute braid, a white dress dotted with red polka-dots, and a darling pair of red heels. Kazumi was draped in a yellow sundress, a sparkling pearl necklace resting on chest. Cute heeled sandals rested on her feet, adorned with little flowers. Once heroes of feminism and the old world, the sparkly-eyed brides stepped out hand-in-hand as champions of Stepford ideology. Just more iconography subverted for the Patriarchy. 

And the newlyweds wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
